The present invention relates to a new and improved method for the non-mechanical conveying of a collected quantity of a liquid from a lower level to a higher level and further pertains to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
In the context of this disclosure the expression "non-mechanical conveying" as used in connection with the conveying of the collected quantity of liquid from the lower level to a higher level is intended to indicate that there are not employed standard pieces of equipment or machinery such as conveying pumps or other heretofore utilized liquid conveying machinery or equipment.
Conveying of liquid from a lower to a higher level generally requires the use of pressure pumps. If there is present a closed container in which there is housed the liquid, then for instance it is possible to pump such liquid within the container to a higher level by increasing the pressure of the air located above the liquid level. When the desired conveying height is not too great then it is possible to also use a suction pump. With all these conveying techniques there are required liquid conveying machinery and generally also electrical energy.